Millennium
by child of irath
Summary: When peace is finally gained in the galaxy,how long will it last, and what is the price during a millennium of peace? When war is no more,are the Senshi just artifacts of a lost era?
1. Chapter 1

Millennium

By:K-Chan

_**INTRODUCTIONS: **_

Hello Minna-San! I am K-Chan, long time Moonie and first time Fan fiction "Author." I've had this mulling In the back of my head for years and finally decided it was time to share it with all of you! I Hope everyone enjoys the work. Please feel free to leave comments, and reviews I am new to all of this and wouldn't mind the input of the readers out there. After all, it's all for you guys and gals isn't? ;)

**NOTES ON THE STORY FOR THE FANS:**

This particular fan fiction is based within the Silver Millennium time line of the Sailor Moon Universe.

It incorporates many aspects and story lines from nearly all of the versions of Sailor Moon, from the original Manga and Anime, to that of the Live Action series with my own twist on things, of course. (isn't that what a fan fiction is?)

We all know what happens in the end of the Silver Millennium,but what I have always been fascinated by was what went on during that time? I am pretty sure it wasn't all rainbows and roses that's for sure...

**On the names:** I do use the original Japanese names for this piece of fiction which maybe a little confusing for those unfamiliar with the Japanese versions. If you are confused as to who is who, I highly recommend checking out on the data, as well as the Wikimoon online which is a great source of all things Sailor Moon Universe info.

THE DISCLAIMER!

Obviously I am not the owner,nor creator of Sailor Moon, or any of its versions. That honor goes to Naoko Takeuchi. I make no money off of this piece at all,it's for fun and fun only. So, there ya go kiddies now read on!

_**Prologue**_

**T**he stars were pin points in the eternity within the fabric of space as a woman, golden bright and fierce, floated alone, her force field flickering within the darkness of space, searching...

Here, far out on the outter rim, it was highly unlikely she'd find anything, but that didn't mean there couldn't be anything out there...waiting...

Still, even this thought of possible threat to the kingdom seemed only a fleeting one. There had been no war or threat of invasion for decades and the treaty of the "Silver Millennium" which was created by Queen Serenity of the Moon herself, and signed by the fellow Planetary states practically guaranteed a lasting peace for generations if not a millennia as the treaty purposed, for the Moon Kingdom as well as the rest of the Galaxy.

Through hard work, and the bloodshed of millions, peace had finally been forged. A long held and stifled dream achieved. But with this new peace, brought an unexpected price-that of relevance.

Where once she, Galaxia was a warrior of justice, power, and peace, now she, and the other Senshi that soon followed, were becoming relics and living artifices of an age past.

These patrols were little more than training exercise now to her but she did them gladly in the spirit of duty to her Queen.

But as these thoughts of lasting peace and duty filled Galaxia's mind, she was soon filled with the distinct feeling she was being watched...

Swiftly she turned around, her golden sword flashing into existence as she held the elegant weapon in her hands, her golden eyes scanning for any sign of danger. The presence grew...

"Galaxia..."

"Show you're self! I am Sailor Senshi Galaxia, First of Senshi of the Moon Kingdom! I order you to come forth!" She said. Her voice commanding, heavy with the weight of a life time of duty, authority.

"Galaxia...Come..." the voice breathed.

Suddenly, the stars disappeared, sucked away into the black hole that had suddenly appeared under Galaxia's feet leaving her in utter darkness.

A flash brighter than the sun burned her eyes behind her eyelids as she closed them. The light was so bright , as if all the suns of the universe were centered within that black hole...

The heat was unbearable to her in the golden armor that now shined with the brilliance of heated earth,red hot and slowly cooking her, burning her alive.

And then, as if something read her thoughts, it stopped.

Galaxia opened her eyes, sword in hand, ready to fight, but then, paused. A gasp slipped through her lips. Where there had been nothing but darkness now floated beneath her feet, a whole galaxy. The brilliance of a trillion new stars, planets,moons swirled, several arms of them, their brilliance reflecting off Galaxia's armor, her eyes...

"No this is not a new galaxy my child," it said.

"W-what is it" she asked, the words hardly able to escape her awe s trucked lips.

"This...is Life..." it said before darkness and light engulfed Galaxia into oblivion.

_**Chapter I**_

"THWACK!"

"TWACK!"

"PFFFT!"

"Faster! Move faster!" Artemis yelled as a foot zoomed past like a green smudge nearly hitting his face.

"And focus!" said Luna as she avoided certain death by impalement from a sharp stiletto heel clacking harshly on the training halls flooring. "Sorry!" Sailor Jupiter yelled back , her brunette hair whipping behind her as she readied a punch for her opponent, but swirled around just in time to flip over the ball of fire that raced from Sailor Mars fingertips towards Jupiter.

The Burnett landed gracefully on her feet with a satisfying click-clack on the floor.

"Ha! Beat that Mars!" she taunted in triumph,a hand resting on her hip.

"Hey, Jupiter, beat this!" said a voice behind her.

"What?" Jupiter said but too late, she had been too slow as a flash of golden whip lashed out and around her ankle, tugging tight like a vice.

"SUPREME...!" Jupiter yelled, reading her power attack,but suddenly was interrupted by a stream of shimmering bubble and water that shot next to her,surprising the Burnett and hitting the tall blond at the end of the whip.

Sailor Venus responded in kind as she cartwheeled one handed, avoiding the attack, and with the other hand shot a powerful beam attack at Sailor Mercury.

Mercury was hit square in the chest by the blast,but recovered gracefully with an elegant flip,her look determined.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Again Jupiter rolled, dodging the hellish attack but only barely, her green skirt smoldering,and sindged on the edges as she got up, and running into Venus' Beam while Sailor Mars closed in behind her-

And then,suddenly, a white arm appeared around Sailor Mars shoulders,neck, as a tall man,thin and handsome with long silver white hair and the thin crescent of the moon,its two points like horns glinted in the sunlight on his brow behind her.

"Always be aware of your surroundings. Don't let the heat of battle get in the way of common sense..." The tall man said grim, and honest.

Mars inhaled sharply,seething with the quick irritance of frustration before not so politely "Nudging" the man with her elbow squarely into his stomach

"Humph! H-However," the man wisped, gingerly rubbing his stomach. "Good reaction time and improv tactics. You girls are improving greatly with adapting to different environments- Impressive"

The man quickly added as a boyish grin sprouted on his lips. An old defense not unlike a nonverbal equivalent of "please don't kill me I'm only doing my job."

The tall blond walked over then, her hair and tiara shimmering on her forehead as she brushed away the sweat on her brow absent mindedly with a glove covered arm.

"Thanks Artemis. Glad to see you've noticed the improvements. We've all been working hard,but I think I'll have to agree that we need to work even harder on group cohesiveness and environment awareness. We didn't even notice or see Artemis transform! What if it had been a real threat here in the kingdom? The Queen and Princess would have been in danger-killed!"

All of the Senshi stood in grim silence over the last, for it was the soul reasoning of their existence: to protect the royal family at all cost. The fact that they had all failed to notice Artemis was a stark reminder and a slap to the face of all that made up their lives.

Nonetheless, Sailor Senshi Venus made it clear with all her authority as leader that failure was unacceptable.

"AND YOU!" Venus yelled as she whipped around towards Artemis like a torrent "What were you THINKING coming up behind Mars? She could of burned you into a crisp before any of us could have stopped it! Hell, I could have! Stupid. 'WACK' Cat! 'WACK' " With that, Venus banged her gloved fists on his head repeatedly, each answered with a meek "Ow! Ow! Hey! V-Venus damn it- Is this how you Ow! Treat your guardian! Ow! OK, OK,! I am sorry alright? Ow!"

Peels of laughter filled the training hall,dissolving whatever heavy tension was left into a faint memory like bells early in the morning, dispelling the lonely darkness of night.

A messenger came into the training hall then, his white uniform bright and crisp in the afternoon sun that drifted in like warm yellow ribbons through the windows that lined the top of the hall. He bowed curtly in a general direction of both advisors and Senshi whom seemed to be in a laughing fit.

The whole scene looked not unlike school children laughing at a private and off colored joke.

The messenger stood again and said, "Advisor Luna, Her Majesty has requested that you, Advisor Artemis and the Sailor Senshi all should be present in her chamber offices for a meeting immediately."

Luna nodded, saying "Tell her majesty that we all shall meet with her-but, tell me, did her Majesty say why she wanted to see us all? This is a highly unusual request from her Highness Is everything alright?"

The messenger straightened his shoulders a little as he inhaled as if fortifying himself from some on onslaught. His eyes darting quickly from the gaggle of Senshi then back at Luna before speaking, "ahhh, well everything seems to be alright," He said before leaning close to the small feline,his tone dropping to that of a comfortable but hushed whisper "However Advisor, the Queen did seem, rather...off. On edge if I dare say so myself."

"Well, thats understandable,what, with all the diplomatic talks shes been conducting lately. Peace keeping is a full time job and as a parent twice as hard and long. She has her hands quite full."

The messenger nodded.

"Yes. However, this seems more-I dunno, just more than the usual stresses her Majesty's usually under"

Luna paused,her brow furrowing with worry and speculations.

"Mm, well, thank you for the message and let her Highness know that we shall meet her at her offices in due haste."

thoughtfully the messenger bowed again, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the Senshi and Artemis giggled and jousted each other as the messenger turned to leave. For the galaxies strongest warriors they sure didn't act like it...

All of them walked down the lavish hall way deep in thought,silent and grave. Their rhythmic steps the only sound in the palace. Not even the birds sang outside.

"I don't like it. Something is wrong," Mars said, as she brushed her long black hair aside.

"Maybe, be we shouldn't assume anything yet," Mercury said.

"Mercury is right,lets not over react. Lets just see what happens first." Venus consulted, her face oddly stern and focused,as if her words were more for willing herself to believe in them than for the others.

Luna and Artemis,now both transformed into humanoid forms walked side by side in front of the Senshi,calm and seemingly collected as they over heard the girls conversations. Luna blinked her violet eyes as they reached the door to the Royal offices. A breath that she had not been aware she had been holding escaped her lips as Artemis took her hand into his ,and gave it a quick but reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay," Artemis whispered.

Luna gave him the best smile she could muster past the butterflies in her stomach and the knot of anxiety that was growing in her chest and nodded.

"I know." she said.

Artemis, smiling warmly at her, then nodded to the guards outside of the large ornate white oak door that now stood tall and imposing before them.

"Your Royal Highness, the Advisors Luna and Artemis, and the Sailor Senshi of the Inner Realms have arrived," the guard said as he bowed.

The advisors and Senshi entered into the offices of Queen Serenity, where the gleam of light and marble covered every surface with its warm glow from a hundred glass panes that encased the dome ceiling, leaving with it a rainbow of color dancing on the shiny marble floors,their feet.

And there, sitting within that light was the Queen herself on the gilded chair of gold and Lazarus. She was everything one would imagine a Queen to look, to act. Tall and beautiful, her long white hair was styled into two buns that gently set on top of her head with beautiful long and shiny locks of hair streaming down each. The stark whiteness of her soft silvery hair only complimented her lilth figure and legendary piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to look to ones soul, and then, reflect it back again with mirth and joy...or defiant and determined.

A single upturned crescent moon adored her forehead no jewels nor necklaces were needed for such a beauty.

The Senshi and Advisors knelt before their queen.

"Rise," Queen Serenity said. Her voice easily carried across the room,splitting itself echo by echo until it fade,like bells on the wind.

The queen was silent as she looked into the eyes of each of her Sailor Senshi and advisors. The silence hung in the air like an ever pressing weight until finally the queen spoke.

"I know all of you must be wondering why I have called you here," the Queen stated.

Silence.

Queen Serenity took a deep breath,exhaled.

"The truth is, I have been given some disturbing news that could well be the largest threat to this kingdom and the stability of our galaxy since before the Great War.."

A gasp that seemed to start from Luna and then outward to the Senshi growing until it filled the whole room with it.

Venus was the first one to speak up,her blue eyes stern,willing. "Queen Serenity, with all due respect, what do you mean? I had thought all of the reports from the Outer Senshi concluded that there were no threats to our kingdom from beyond or within, our borders."

"You are correct Venus. The reports that have been sent to me by the Outer Senshi have indeed concluded that our borders are safe and without threat. However," Serenity stood from her throne, and walked around the large white oak desk before her to stand directly in front of the Sailor Senshi,her steps loud and penetrating, her form filling their visions with their Queen.

"This report of a possible threat comes not from the Outer Senshi, But from Sailor Senshi Galaxia.."

"Galaxia?" Mercury whispered.

The Queen nodded solemnly, then turned to her left as Galaxia and a tall and dark woman appeared as if out of thin air before them. Their forms stark and polarizing: one armored in the golden light of sun and life. The other shrouded in darkness and death.

"Sailor Senshi Galaxia," Venus said,awestruck. All of the Senshi kneeled down to their progenitor, mentor, surrogate mother, founder.

The woman next to Galaxia bowed curtly towards her who bowed her head slightly to the Sailor Senshi before her. Galaxia smiled at them warmly,her pseudo-children, her charges, her Senshi.

T_hey have grown so much... _

she thought wistfully. The last time she had seen them they had been little more than children learning the ways of the battlefield. For a time she was their exclusive teacher,mentor,mother, sister battle maiden. She still remembered well meeting each of them and their joy, heart ache, confusions at being chosen Senshi. For it meant that they were destined to serve another,away from their families and own kingdoms for the greater good of a whole galaxy. Once the girls learned how to control their powers, it was time for them to leave the nest and learn new skills, new talents, and new landscapes from others who could show them the way. From time to time, Galaxia would come and visit the girls and see to their progress. But as time went on, this become harder and harder to do as her duties as First Senshi took her to other worlds further and further away from her students. An irony that left the taste of something burnt and bitter in the back of her throat. If this really was the "Silver Millennium" of peace, and prosperity for all, then why was so much of what she cherished most slowly slipping away from her finger tips?

Her thoughts slipped quickly from Galaxia's mind like quick and unwanted pests in the light of day before she bowed before her Queen.

"Sailor Senshi Galaxia, tell them what you have told me of your recent discoveries from your last patrol."

"Yes, your Highness," Galaxia stood up, and began her report in earnest.

"As I am sure Queen Serenity has told you, I have recently discovered a possible threat to our kingdom. But to be honest, I do not even know what exactly this threat is..."

All listened to her intently, but their faces showed confusion even fear in some.

"What do you mean you do not know what it is exactly?" Artemis asked gently.

Galaxia looked past the tall man as if she were seeing things not really there before speaking. Her voice a drifting whisper that carried with it awe, fear, and something...else.

"I have never seen such a thing in all my life or travels. A Being, no. Something greater still than a being, creating a whole galaxy before my very feet, speaking to me..."

"It spoke to you?" Jupiter said.

"Yes." Galaxia uttered, coming back to herself.

"What did it say?" Mars asked.

"It spoke my name...and...," Galaxia stopped seemingly at a loss of words..words she was trying to grasp and yet, escaped her. She furrowed her brow a little. Why couldn't she find the words?

_Galaxia..._

"Galaxia?" Queen Serenity urged.

Galaxia shook her head as if shaking off an afternoons rain off herself.

"Yes. My apologies my Queen. As I was saying," Galaxia continued.

"It was remarkable, this power, this cauldron of life creating a whole galaxy..the possibilities for its abuse and power could well be immeasurable...and highly dangerous."

Sailor Mars stepped up front then, her face shadowed with her dark thoughts before she spoke,

"I agree Sailor Galaxia. Dangerous not just for its inherent powers of creation,but its political implications. If and when the other kingdoms both friend and possible foe find out about this, they will try to take it and use it for their own ends...and since we have found it first it could well look as if we are being heavy handed in garnering power for ourselves. It is no secret many already charge us of this already for Queen Serenity having under her control the Sailor Senshi...including its founder."

All nodded in unspoken agreement. It was true that many within the realm were displeased with the power in which the Moon kingdom had and envied it greatly. It did not help matters that some were very,very bitter over their daughters being taken from their homes in order to protect another kingdoms princess. Others saw it as currying favor with now the most powerful kingdom within the known galaxy and flaunted this borrowed power to anyone who dared to insult them.

It made for complications within the balance of power that was so easily tipped in the past. But now that all were bound by the Silver Millennium Treaty war had become an ill advised path to power politics.

However, that didn't mean there were not other means of acquiring power...

all of this weighted down on the Senshi,Advisors. But most of all on Queen Serenity.

"We must tread very carefully," Venus concluded.

"So, what is to be done of it then?" Luna asked.

Serenity spoke "For now, it is best if we keep this bound to those of us here and keep it secret from the others till we understand fully what or who this thing is. Galaxia will continue her investigation on this...Galaxy Cauldron while the rest of you stay on alert for any signs of threat or danger."

"But Your Majesty, I had thought this threat was far from our borders," Artemis said.

"It is Artemis. However there is another threat closer to our door step" Said a voice in the corner. Sailor Pluto stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in,her dark metal staff gleaming menacingly in the waning sunlight.

Artemis face wrinkled into a harsh and worried frown.

"What threat is that Sailor Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto's disturbing red eyes pierced through each of the Sailor Senshi before she spoke. Her answer like a large stone dropped into the pool of their consciousness crushing what little hope any had for peace of mind with one word.

"Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

_**INTRO:**_

Hello every one, and greetings to the second installment of Millennium! It's been a rough few weeks as I've been having personal family crisis, comp issues and trial after trial of minor set backs to get this second installment done, but here it is! Thank you for all the patience while waiting for this installment!

~K-chan

_**A small dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who's been cheering me on, giving me support, and just giving me a chance to do what I love. And of course, I dedicate this to all the Moonies. That means you! Thanks for being such awesome people!**_

**DISCLAIMERS AND LEGALEES! **

I am not the creator of Sailor Moon, or owner of Sailor Moon. That distinction goes to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi. That being said, this is simply for fun and fun only. Enjoy!

_CHAPTER II_

"Earth..."

"It can't be..."

"But, how?"

All in attendance in the royal Offices of Queen Serenity stood in utter shock at Sailor Plutos accusations,or rather implication of a threat so close to their own borders. The shock left a heavy stillness in the room palpable and charged with the silent electric hum of unspoken betrayal.

"I have seen its path within time..This threat could well destroy the entire kingdom. and galaxy, but I must remind you all, Time is like water, It is ever changing. This threat could well pass without casualties...or it can change course, and come from else where. I do not know," Sailor Pluto said, her words heavy with their weight of omens and warnings.

"And you cannot change this course Sailor Pluto?" Venus asked as she stepped forward towards the dark Senshi.

Pluto's lips turned upward in a sad grin filled with secrets at her peer who stood wanting of an answer that she could not give. "You know I cannot Venus,it is forbidden to change the course of time even for me. All I can do is be the messenger of Time and possible events..The rest is sadly, up to others to change destiny..."

Venus wasn't satisfied with the answer Pluto could tell, as the blond Senshi stood there with blue eyes boring into her, the gears turning in her head, calculating whether there were any other options to quickly avoid this possible disaster.

Venus was known for being incredibly stubborn when it came to matters of Senshi business. A trait that was both admirable for a leader, as well as aggravating for those underneath her..or above. But Pluto was satisfied to see the young Senshi think better than to force her way onto the matter.

Venus nodded gravely to her peer's answer.

"So all we can do then is be vigilant and keep our guard up for any sign of threat,or aggression against our Kingdom then? This is not going to make our job any easier...Being outflanked by unknown forces..." Jupiter said frankly.

" We could summon the Barrier again over the Kingdom till the threat passes..." Mercury suggested.

Luna shook her head, her dark locks lightly rustled in the motion before saying,

"I don't think that would do well. If we did so, then it would undermine the Queens diplomatic missions to foster good will to the other kingdoms and make us look weak in the process."

Queen Serenity stood commanding at her Senshi, and Advisors then. The waning sunlight lighting her

silvery hair on orange fire as her presence took up the whole room as she said,

"For now, let us keep our guard up, but not rigid. There isn't much we can do, and I know that that fact weighs heavy on all of you, as it does for us all. But we can do what we can.

Sailor Galaxia will continue her investigation of the Galaxy Cauldron, while the Outer Senshi do another sweep around the Outer rim again, giving me reports directly, daily if possible. Artemis, Luna, I would like you to reinforce the palace guard,bolster our domestic defense, and as for the Inner Senshi, You are coming with me and my daughter to our diplomatic mission to Earth.

Regardless, of this threat, we can't let that stop us in forging and maintaining peace."

"Yes your Majesty."

"The diplomatic mission to Earth on our mutual borders will be in three days time. I expect all of you to be ready by then. And remember, to keep these new threats to yourselves.

You are dismissed."

The large white oak doors opened to a hallway filled with evening air, and gentle light of stars and the warm glow of torches freshly lit. On any other night, the serene atmosphere would have been a blessing after along days training and briefings. But the cool beauty of night brought little comfort to the Senshi as they walked silently out into the court yard.

Still, even with all that weighted their hearts, the Inner Senshi found a small silver lining in all this: They had the chance to indulge in the rare luxury of being with their Founder, which they took advantage of as soon as they were out in the Gardens and away from public view by what can only be described as affectionate assault apon their Funder.

It was an improvement Galaxia noted, from her last visit. At least this time they had waited to bombard her out of the solemnity of the royal offices and grand halls this time...

Galaxia's laughter echoed out into the night breaking the spell of sadness that had fallen on all of them in a sea of warm embraces and high fevered conversations.

"Alright! Alright! Enough girls one at a time please." Said Galaxia, who was quite overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of affection.

Her Senshi obeyed her, as she held them at arms length, and saw each of their shinning beautiful faces, Galaxia couldn't hold back the shimmering of tears and longing in them. "It's been too long. Too long indeed Come here," she said with arms stretched wide embracing them tightly with all her might as if they'd disappear if she did not.

"Galaxia-we've missed you so much," Mercury said. Her voice a bit of a murmur within the tight embrace.

"And I you-all of you-I just wish we could have seen each other again under better circumstances-"

"Us too Galaxia," Mars answered as she buried her cheek closer to her surrogate mothers shoulder.

Galaxia wiped a tear from her cheeks as she gently pushed the Senshi away for some much needed air, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Will you have a chance to stay this time for a few days while you prepair for your investigation?"

Jupiter asked hopefully as she brushed aside a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

All of the Senshi looked on her with hope in their eyes. the scene made galaxia's throat tighten a little.

Finally, Galaxia spoke her voice heavy, "No I think not, I'll be leaving most likely by tomorrow morning to start my investigation..." She said. Her voice trailing off into a pitiable silence.

Venus let go of a sigh before painting on a knowing sad smile on her lips.

"It's okay. We understand. Senshi business," Mars said. The rest nodded their agreement.

"I know you do. I am sorry..."

"What time do you leave tomorrow Galaxia? We could at least see you off. Maybe even have breakfast together?" Venus asked.

Galaxia felt the familiar distress of conflicting desires being tugged back and forth in her chest. She so wanted to spend time with her Senshi..not as warriors in training, but as the daughters they were to her. Catch up on their lives, and feel apart of it again, rather than as just a visitor of them.

But if she didn't leave by morning she wouldn't make it to th e Galaxy Cauldron till nightfall the next day and she was sure Queen Serenity wouldn't be pleased on waiting so long on a report so important...But maybe she could post pone her leave by only a few hours with permission...

But before she could answer or make her decision, the decision was made for her, as Galaxia was called apon by the guard.

"Sailor Senshi Galaxia,you are wanted by her Majesty."

Galaxia's shoulders tensed under her golden armor, it's weight heavy and unpleasant on them.

"Tell her Majesty that I am on my way," she said with practiced even tone.

Galaxia turned around to the Senshi,"Girls I am so sorry but I must go-"

"We know. We understand... Senshi Duty first, then family..." Mars said. Her violent eyes dark under the starlit sky. They knew that this would be the only time they got to have with their Founder for the remainder of her trip.

"We will catch up soon alright? I promise you. Go do your patrols I'll see you all later." Galaxia promised, a painful tight smile set on her lips as she watched them leave one by one.

And as she turned to head towards the Queens chambers, the taste of something burnt and bitter filled her, before disappearing again...

Queen Serenity's personal chambers glowed with the soft and intimate warmth of candles as busy hands undressed her silently from her daily wear into evening cloths, as she stood uncharacteristically sever, her shoulders tense and ridged with hidden exhaustion, and stress that was unimaginable. She longed for a few hours where she could put aside peace and prosperity for the galaxy and all it pertained, and have some peace of her own for a while...

But there was still so much she had to do-_needed _to do. So many,many things... Treaties to uphold, Security checks, and patrol reports, damage control, one diplomatic mission after the other...the list went on, and on, like a never ending sea of obligations,duties, and burden. But it was the price a ruler paid, and one Queen Serenity knew all to well-_perhaps_, she thought bitterly, _too well._

"_Soon"_- Serenity prayed, _"Soon the work load will lessen then peace. By the gods let there be peace..."_

But deep down she knew it to be a little lie. The kind one tells oneself to sustain themselves in the harsher days and cold,loveless nights. It may never be quite and peaceful ever again regardless of the Silver Millennium...

Queen Serenity suppressed a sigh, her ice blue eyes off in the distance, wondering if she'd ever have time again where she could spend time with her daughter without it being rushed or interrupted. Serenity noted with irritable frustration that it had already been two weeks since she last had dinner with her daughter, but that tonight, come high or hell water, she promised herself,she was going to keep her promise to her little girl, and have dinner with her, treaties and shadowy threats _be damned..._

"Sailor Senshi Galaxia is here Your Majesty," said the servant.

Serenity, suddenly shaken back into the present, nodded, then ordered her maid servants to leave as Galaxia entered the room.

The door closed with an audible click behind Galaxia who stood, waiting.

The room was pregnant with the tension of silence in the air, only the sound of small flames licking the air could be heard for a heart beat as the two stood,Serenity with her back turned from the Senshi, the other facing her Queen.

Serenity bowed her head a little, and released a sigh. It held all her exhaustion within it, dry, and harsh, and uncomfortably human sounding.

Finally, as if she was bracing for a blow, Serenity gathered her courage and asked, "What is your report with the other matter Galaxia." The order was said almost like a whisper from Serenity's lips, so soft and quiet Galaxia had to lean in to hear it.

Galaxia straighted her shoulders." Your sis-" Galaxia stopped herself started again chidding herself inside. "Nehellenia and her Court seem to be about the same. Nothing extraordinary, no new plots against you or the Kingdom...," Galaxia paused suddenly as Serenity turned around, her blue gown swiveling dramatically about her Majesty's feet as she stared into Galaxia's eyes with a fever and heat that was alarming.

"Oh, but she is plotting Galaxia. Count on it. I know her, I know some where always she is plotting. But I will not let her destroy my kingdom...or my daughter, with her or through her. Sister or no."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," was all Galaxia could say to the Queens words.

Queen Serenity's shoulders fell ever so slightly then, as if the weight she carried finally held a physical shape to it and it rode always on those shoulders. For a moment, she did not look like a Queen of a kingdom, or the most powerful ruler within her galaxy,but as a single woman, a single mother, strong, but frail and mortal, and small. Galaxia pushed down the anxiety at seeing her Queen in such a state, planting her feet more firmly into the floor, as if willing herself back into the room to witness And

as she stood there looking at her Queen, Galaxia felt pity for her and sympathized greatly with the burdens she had to bare in order to keep peace within the galaxy. It was a burden she and the other Senshi also bared, sacrifice that was rarely acknowledged or spoken of but was always present, like the spirit of ancestors or ones demons. It existed and permeated everything and yet...they all lived as if it did not exist...wished it did not exist.

"Serenity..." Galaxia said stepping forward a little, her hand unconsciously beginning to reach out to her.

"I just want my daughter to be safe. Safe and happy and at peace...It's what all mothers want for their children isn't? To be with them, watch them grow up into strong and wonderful daughters, and sons?"

Serenity's gaze fell on her own reflection off of the bedroom window, as she spoke, her eyes darkend by the nights darkness heavy, sad, and mysterious. Her eyes looked black as that night, "there is always danger to that wish. All parents know it. The Universe can be a cruel place to live...But especially when your children are born to rule..enemies surround them and always will...It is the way

of things." Serenity said.

"But Princess Serenity isn't just any Royal..," Galaxia said gently.

Serenity, who had walked to the bedroom window, her back turned again to the Senshi turned her head violently to the side towards Galaxia hissing at her, "I know that! Don't you think I know that! This is why I must protect her. Why y_ou _must protect her, and the other Senshi as well.It is why you are here!"

The Queens words burned Galaxia like the licking tongues of burning, blazing, flames.

_Yes, its the only reason why we exist of course, for her. Always for __**her**__ how can I ever forget!_

she could feel something close to that of molten rock burn bright and hateful somewhere in her stomach,burning what little pity she had had just a moment ago for this woman. How it would be glorious to just tell her just what she felt, thought! But all Galaxia did as she stood there Through clenched teeth say, "Yes, My Queen."

A clock nearby struck seven times.

Serenity was suddenly herself again,regale,stunning, well composed and calm..It was as if she transformed right in front of Galaxia's eyes.

"It is getting late and I promised Serenity I would have dinner with her tonight no matter what. I intend to keep that promise. I've had to cancel straight through two weeks, She deserves some time with her mother, thank you for your report. I would like another one in two weeks time, a joint one with you and Advisors Luna and Artemis- is that understood?"

"As you wish your Majesty _I am here to serve you_." Galaxia said,bowing deeply, then leaving the bedroom out into the court yard again to cut through to her own quarters. Her clenched fists slightly glowing with a golden hot light in her palms before extinguishing them, her hands slightly steaming with it.

She looked up into that night sky, her heart, and, head filled with burning bitterness, Wishing to see the beauty within the night but could only see the cold malice of the dying stars...

(A/N So please rate and comment, I know it may seem as if it's alittle **too** focused on Galaxia right now, and talking in genereal rather than action, but I assure you it's just set up...the board is nearly set, but will our heroes survive?)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Another installment for your reading pleasure! Thanks again for all the support! I hope all of you enjoy this latest installment. This one, admittedly, was a bit more tricky in it's execution than the last,and very late at that do to some set backs, personal reasons, the start up of yet another semester...the list goes on But thank you to all of you who have waited so petiently and cheered me on. I do it for you guys and gals out there!**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to please rate and comment on what you think. And again, to the Moonie Community!**_

_**Legaleese: You know the drill by now right? Sailor Moon is not owned by me,but to the amazing Naoko takeuchi. This work of fiction is for fun and fun only. **_

_**Ok, on with the show!**_

_CHAPTER III_

Princess Serenity stood on the balcony, her eyes drawn up to the sky where the brilliance of Earths blue luminance hung like a jewel in the sea of stars and velvet black of fallen night, wondering...

What was it like, living up there on Earth? She had heard that it was possibly the most beautiful planet in the whole solar system with its vast oceans and diverse ecosystems. She wondered if the Prince-King of Earth was just as beautiful as his home world. Many of the rumors around court reflected these opinions, saying his eyes were as a deep blue as the deepest oceans or lakes and his hair as dark and soft as the Earth night sky in fall.

"_He sounds beautiful..."Serenity_ thought dreamily, as her soft white hand absentmindedly combed through one of her long thick lockets of silver white hair,her eyes never leaving the view of the blue gem in the sky.

The desire to run away and see the universe, explore new depths, and live abandoningly wild was at times, so great that it nearly overwhelmed her. But every time she thought it would consume her, the thought of her mother, and her friends brought her back to reality that she must remain here. Family,friends, and fear. She longed for such freedom, but she never knew a time in her life that she was ever truly free of the palace and its many guards, and watchers. The concept of utter and complete freedom was a foreign reality and left her feeling at times incapable of living anywhere but here, in the vast gilded cage that was the Royal Palace.

"_But they mean well, and they just want me safe." _

Even as she did thought this however, the nagging voice in the back of her head added,

"_They may want me safe, but I know what would be best for me. I would be fine I am sure of it. Don't they understand that I just want a life of my own like everyone else?"_

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly at the thought. The expression didn't suit her small pretty face. It was a face meant for large smiles and loud, sweet laughter. But she couldn't help it. The thought was dark and filled with things Princess Serenity didn't usually ever think of. She was, over all, a happy young woman with a loving parent and wonderful friends that were loving and true,even beyond their duty to protect her as her personal guard and were in many respects, as dear to her as her own mother. But the thought remained. And it bothered her greatly to feel the little seed of frustration grow ever so slightly.

The young woman put the thought aside, looking down and refocusing her vision on the beautiful Earth high above her and let her mind take her to the beaches of Earth with a figure with dark hair and shining dark blue eyes...

Sailor Venus happened apon the Princess who was daydreaming again on the balcony with her back to the entrance to the dining hall, pausing at the entrance for a moment to look apon the Princess, her thoughts heavy again with the shadow of the days events and omens.

_Serenity...You have no idea how much danger there is that is after you. No idea at all. To be able to dream like this, unburdened with the harsh reality...I envy you. But I'll protect you. No matter what. I promise. We all did...I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, ever..._But how were they going to protect her? The Kingdom?

Venus clenched a tight fist,the small voice of want and fear within her ringing in her ears.

_Father_.._What am I to do? _

She thought to herself or rather like a silent prayer. A prayer she knew would go unanswered.

Venus hadn't seen him in person without it being a royal function in nearly 3 years. Some would say it cruel to do so. It was a time of peace after all, and she was a Princess, a member of the Royal court just as entitled to the fruits of peace as any other. But she knew, as well as the others that Senshi Business always came first. In order to protect not just the Royal family, but their own families as well. Sacrifices were needed for peace to endure...

"Minako, what are you doing here? Keeping an eye on me are you?" the Princess said smiling broadly as she walked over, arching her feet on tip toe to give Venus a long embrace. The change in address from Senshi name to her given always put Venus off her footing a little bit. As if she needed reminding from time to time that she really wasn't_ just _a Senshi...But it littled bothered her now as her friend's slender arms wrapped around her neck.

Princess Serenity pulled away a little then,looking up at her friend with concern. Her arms still hanging off of her friends tall frame.

"What's wrong Minako? You're all tense. Did something happen today? Was it Artemis again?"

Venus smiled and laughed off the Princess's very perceptive inquiry. "_I mustn't let on that anything serious has happened," _Venus reminded herself. "No no, not really. I mean, today was pretty harsh on training. These new group tactics that Luna and Artemis want us to learn are hard to coordinate and you know the girls,one minute they are focused warriors then next they're-"

"They're a bunch of wily pups. Haha!"

Venus laughed. "Yes, Thats a good way of putting it."

"You'll get it. You always do. It'll just take time right? I have no worries about you. All of you are always there for me, and never let me down or Mother."

Venus lips upturned into a quiet close lipped smile.

_Ah, but Serenity, what if we do this time?_

Venus straightened her back and placed a hand cocked to the side of her hip,. The other hanging comfortably lose at her side. "And you, what have you been doing hmm? Daydreaming of Earth again hmm?" Venus said as she pointed a gloved finger winking at Princess Serenity.

"Actually yes. Yes I was." Princess Serenity said with mock authority.

"I want to know Minako...," Princess Serenity said then stopped before continuing. All the fun out of her voice. "Is it true..,"

"what is true?" Minako asked, suddenly feeling sweat forming on her palms and on her back making her Senshi suit stick uncomfortably to her skin, her heart pounding a million miles a minute...

"Is it true that the Prince-King of Earth is as handsome as every says he is?"

"Oh, well I don't know. I have never had the pleasure of meeting the famous Prince-King. But," and Minako leaned in close to the Princess then, "I heard from a silver butterfly that you will in three days time when you accompany your mother to the diplomatic mission to Earth."

"Really?" Serenity asked, the excitement barely contained in her bright icey blue eyes.

"Well, that is the rumor." Venus said smiling,a bit too broadly.

Serenity took her friends hands then, dancing in a circle with her (rather forcefully to be honest) laughing with such force and jubilee it echoed down from the balcony, down into the North gardens and just short from the dining halls entrance where Queen Serenity stood watching the two girls dance,and laugh, and do what any normal pair of girls would do, not wanting to disrupt this moment of happiness for her child, watching with half aching heart before walking into the dinning hall...

The crystal mausoleum stood out from the dark lush grass that surrounded the area like a fallen star of giants, amongst a sea of crystalline grave stones. Winged protectors both beautiful and frightening stood ever present for all eternity protecting the deceased and their holy resting place within the cometary of the holy royal family. Many of the crystalline grave markers were slowly being overtaken by the dark thorny vines of blossoming rose bushes over the passing of generations of queens and kings long passed.

Alone within the vast grave yard of kings, and queens stood the dark figure of the Prince-King. His simple but rich tunic blowing slightly within the evening breeze that swept threw the graveyard, knocking a few dead leaves onto the current of the winds into his eyes that were dark with shadows of contemplation only a loved one left behind could hold. Thoughts raced through his mind,yet he could not hold the thoughts for long as one by one they were consumed within the ever present emptiness.

Thoughts of his childhood mingled with the thoughts of the diplomatic talks with the Moon Kingdom that were only three days away. Of parents and their reassuring presence,and their long ago passing.

Endymion curled his hands into knots of fists at the thought of it,fighting back a tidal wave of grief that threatened like an ever present assassin of the shadows to over flow and consume everything in it's wake.

_Mother, Father..._

The sound of a dry twig suddenly snapping behind him startled him back into the present, as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword reflexively.

"Stand down your Majesty, it is only me." Said the strong male voice.

Endymion turned to see a tall man, muscular and imposing. His body posture speaking of years worth of well honed battle instincts with the intimidating underlining poise of the great self control of a predator. The mans darker completion was a startling contrast to his naturally shiny shoulder length white hair and intense gray-blue eyes.

"Kunzite, what are you doing here," Endymion said, his voice unusually flat as he turned his back to his visitor, hand slipping almost lazily away from his sword hilt. "I thought you and the others weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow."

The tall man showed off a brilliant shining smile.

"Well, I decided to come a day early. I had the distinct feeling that I was needed here a bit sooner rather than later. Seems I may have been right. You seem troubled Endymion..."

Endymion stood in front of his parents grave and for a heart beat didn't answer. Refusing to turn around,holding on a little bit longer on his inner grief as Kunzite stood behind him ever petinctly before speaking.

"You'd think it would get easier. But it never does...I miss them. I miss them so much,my heart breaks for the want of it. I miss their laughter, and arms around me. I miss the days we had when I was a child, out in the summer sun out in the fields...I miss the days when I didn't have the sheer weight of an entire planetary kingdom on my shoulders. I am at a loss Kunzite. How am I suppose to rule properly without their guidance? How can I even be a King with such thoughts within me?"

Kunzite took a step closer, his hand moved from his sword to his Kings shoulder.

"Endymion, you rule because you were meant to. These thoughts, these..doubts,these are what make true kings. Your parents, may their souls be blessed, they would be proud of all that you have done in the years of their passing. You've rebuilt a city, and the people of Earth once more. We shall be great again thanks to you. Mark my words. You shall be the greatest of Earths kings, and I for one am honored to be by your side."

A small grin sprouted on Endymion's lips dispite of himself. Kunzite always knew what to say to bring up his spirits.

"Ah, but easy for you to say, you're not a deified king! And besides, it's your job to be a yes man isn't it?" Endymion said

"A yes man huh? Is that all I am? Weapons Smith Master, General-King and ass kisser? Lovely title. Really. Haha!"

Endymion placed his hands apon his friends shoulders then,his sea blue eyes staring into his friends own gray-blue.

"Friend. You are a friend to me Kunzite long before you are a Weapons Smith Master, or General-King.

Masters and Generals can always be found but true friends, true brothers, ah. Now _that _is indeed a rare treasure if there were any..."

The mans heart warmed at the young Prince-Kings poetic display of brotherhood. His own hands went to the young mans forearms clasping them lovingly. How he loved him and would do anything for him. Fight off entire armies of villainy,unspeakable horrors, evil sorcerers, even the whole Sailor Senshi army if it meant protecting his dearest friend from harm.

"Aye. Aye. No truer words were ever spoken."

The two embraced each other before letting go again.

Kunzite stepped back,his hand resting on his tunic belt. "So, these diplomatic talks with the Moon Kingdom about our boarders, they will be in three days time?"

"Yes. Though I must admit I am not looking forward to them. Percisly because it is a talk of our mutual borers, things could get rather...messy, if we are not careful."

"heh, Messy is an understatement M'lord. These talks could get down right ugly if we let them."

"Yes...but at least these talks shall be happening on our own terms,here, on Earth. That should help if for nothing else than to show a bit of strength to our guests."

Kunzite grinned mischievously. "I see your intergration of psychosocial warfare with battle tactics is working out well for you your Majesty. You've learned quickly."

"Well, I had a good teacher, but beyond that, it needs to work. We are the only world without the political pull of Sailor Senshi at our side. Even if they did work to protect the Moon Kingdoms' Heir and Queen, it would at least give us something to work with. As it stands, we have to use what we have at our disposal which isn't too bad as it is, but it isn't as grand as Senshi either."

"Still, I do not trust the Moon Kingdom..I'll keep the peace as long as they do,for the good of our Kingdom. There is no need for more blood shed to be spilt. The blood of my parents lives was payment enough for the Moon Kingdoms Silver Millennium Treaty."

"It is a wise decision," Kunzite said as he nodded his agreement. But perhaps too soon, as Endymion looked up at the sky, where the moons silver crescent hung like the most delicate of blades in the air above him, his eyes harsh and distant before looking back at the General again.

"But if they break their word Kunzite, may their Gods show mercy apon them...

For I swear our armies shall not."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merry Christmas/Yule/Hanukkahs/Any other really epic winter holiday!**_

_**I'm back with a brand new chapter for all of you to read over the holidays as a small gift to all those readers out there! Thank you again for all your support and paitents with this work and yours truly.**_

_**I couldn't have made it with out you!**_

_**Don't forget to rate and comment. :)**_

_**Now grab a cup of warm cocoa, and snuggle into your favorite blanket and read on!**_

_**Legal stuff and other notes: Sailor Moon is not owned by me in anyway. It's Naoko Takeuchi's master creation. This is just for fun :)**_

_**Prologue:**_

**T**he fragile scent of roses permeated the air around the young man as the heat of whispered prayers surrounded him. A circle of White luminescent candles burned softly, creating a gentle barrier between himself and the hooded priests and priestesses that encircled him. Sweat trickled down the young mans cheeks from scalp to brow as the ancient chants flowed through him. The familiar warmth of the power of the holy land of Elysion gathered steadily within his core until it too over flowed and engulfed him in it's strong golden power. Here all was beautiful,powerful, safe. Elysion, home to the Holy Golden Kingdom of Earth, where only the worthy could enter - A place that like no other in the universe,for it was literally the heart of a whole planet. A place within. A living Sanctuary where life ruled all. For centuries this place had with stood on slaughts by mortal enemies and darkness. Never falling,never failing the people of Earth that depended on the purity of this holy place in order to live, and thrive.

It was a Sacred duty for the Priests and Priestesses of Elysion to guard that purity from all evil and darkness that tried to destroy this place, for if it were ever corrupted, the Golden Kingdom would be no more, and the people of Earth would not survive the unspoken horrors that would surly befall them.

This ultimate burden did not phase the young High Priest now, as he chanted over and over again, letting the power of the heart of the planet burn through him like holy flames, pure, and bright. The power that coursed through him made his heart feel lighter than air itself and without darkness,doubt, or fear. As the power came to it's zenith, the priest gathered it within himself, preparing to share in this holy communion of Earth with his fellow priests and priestesses...

But then, a dark shard of pain twisted within him, into his heart.

The young man gasped, a sharp sound between paralyzed gapping lips.

_The pain, the pain..._so cold it burned. Deeper the shard burrowed itself, the feeling of shredded flesh on jagged thorns became an overwhelming thing that left no room for any other thought, feeling. Only agony.

The shard was digging ever deeper into the man's soul,pushing against his own, trying to force itself outward and towards the others that now surrounded him who were trying desperately and without success to free him from his attacker.

"N-no get away!" the young man tried to say, but his jaw was clamped shut by the cold pain. The man pushed away the priests with wild arms. He couldn't let them get near him. Not like this or else the darkness would spread...

But the pain was too much and he did not know how much longer he could hang on..anything to stop the twisting cold pain that seemed to sear him as it froze him. He longed to release it, just a little, anything to ease the pain...

"_Just let go.._" A voice somewhere said seductively.

The man gritted his teeth then,holding onto the shard with a desperate tight grip. His arms hugged his sides.

And then...

"N-NO!"

A shadow of dark, and threatening shards broke and melted simultaneously like pieces of a melting,breaking mirror from the High Priest, before he fell, half unconscious on the crystal floor.

The young man could hear the quick frantic steps of his fellow priests and priestesses who rushed to his aid, and as he slipped away into the unconscious void, he saw before his eyes, a vision:

that of a girl, and the shadow that followed her.

_CHAPTER IV_

The sun shone brightly above their heads as the the Senshi and Advisors and the Royal house of the Moon took their first steps on Earth, overwhelmed by the lush green that seemed to surround them like a sphere of green,blue sky, and growth everywhere. Even the snow capped mountains that judded out like gleaming shark teeth out on the eastern horizon seemed to have vegetation in the form of thick forest of pine growing wildly at its base.

Awaiting them were five men, all dressed in ornate dress tunics and baring each a sheathed sword peace-tied at their sides. In the center of this group was a medium sized young man, who wore a somber and imposing tunic of black leather, and gold stitching with the Royal houses rose seal etched delicately into the chest and set with a gold inlay in each petal.

"Must be our welcoming committee," Mercury whispered to Mars as they walked towards the group.

"Those are the Shitennou, Heavenly Kings of the Four Realms and loyal Generals to the Holy Kingdom of Earth, and the Prince-King. He is the one in the center," Luna whispered behind them.

"I wonder if they are here as kings or as soldiers though," Mars asked. Her gaze settling on the five men before them,noting their side arms with calm paranoia.

"More than likely both. The Shitennou are sworn each generation to protect and serve their king, the kingdom, and to Elysion and her people beyond all else. Their allegiance goes back centuries and they, like us are sworn to up hold that allegiance at all cost," Luna said gravely.

"Honorable allies...or formidable foe. Either way, I look forward to meeting them," Venus said. Her voice sharp even at a whisper, her eyes firmly on the five men before her.

Princes Serenity however was lost in thought, the voices of her friends and gaurdians quickly fading away as she quickly became distracted by her first glimpse of the Prince-King himself, an image unlike any she had had for the infamous Ruler of Earth with in all her many day dreams and fantasies.

The very fact that he was standing just foot steps away from her, here, now, and so unlike what she expected, only made him more fascinating to her. Her heart was skipping whole beats at this point, as she tried desperately to keep calm and not make a fool of herself or her kingdom in front of such an important ally and ruler. But all she could do was keep silent and try, very very hard to remember to breath. A feat that was harder said than done.

"So these are the Sailor Senshi we've been hearing about? They are quite beautiful," The young man said as his gaze lingered on the petite Senshi on the right of the group. Her blue cropped hair blowing in the breeze as she brushed her bangs away with a gloved finger. Flashing stunning blue eyes.

"but I bet you I could take at least one of them down easily enough," Said the young man, his green eyes moving along and scanning each of the Senshi like a kitten with a new toy.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you Zoisite, and rudeness even less. Do not insult the Sailor Senshi. Not only are they better warriors than you, but they are your equals in rank as well," Kunzite stated at his apprentice, his voice cold and lacking the usual warmth for his student.

"Why are you being so mean to me Kunzite? I was just joking around," The young man whined, as a bit of copper gold hair whisped across his feline features.

"Because I did not train you to be an uncoothed ass. I trained you to fulfill your ancestral destiny as General as well as one of the Shitennou. Now act like it," the older man said. His gaze not on his apprentice but onward to the Senshi and the Queen. Specifically on the Inner Senshi's leader. Gauging her movements as she walked comfortably with grace and an inner strength that was both attractive, and yet alarming in it's implications in real combat.

"Oh, but I dunno if you can take out the ass out of Zoisite. It's his natural state after all. Haha!" Said Nephrite a man a bit taller than Zoisite but shorter than his white haired friend. His long dark wavy auburn hair framed his sharp angled cheek bones, and strong jawline. His well shaped arm draped over the young Shitennou.-to-be's shoulder.

"I am not an ass," Zoisite said. Crossing his arms across his chest.

"Only sometimes. But I think Zoisite does have one thing right," Said a voice next to the three men as they turned to see a short stature d young man with short blond hair and a face that was too sweet and young looking for a ruler of anything, take a step forward into the warm breeze of morning, hand shading his eyes to get a better look at their visitors.

"These Senshi really are quite beautiful indeed."

"Your Majesties, truly it is an honor. Welcome to Elysion,the Golden Kingdom, and to my home," Endymion said as he took a curt bow to Queen Serenity and her people.

"The honor, your Grace, is all ours I assure you. To set foot on such holy ground is indeed an honor of a lifetime," Queen Serenity bowed.

"May I introduce to you the Shitennou. Rulers of the Four Realms, and Protectors of my Kingdom. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite, respectively."

Each in turned bowed, right hand on chest as they did so.

It is an honor to finally having the chance to meet with you in person," Kunzite said.

"Thank you Lord Kunzite. It is a greater honor, to meet _you_ face to face. Last time I was here on Earth, it was your father whom I spoke to face to face...He was a great man, and ruler in his time. I am glad to see you following him in his footsteps."

Kunzite bowed his head at that. His lips curled tight in a pursed lipped grin.

"Ah, I see Advisors Luna and Artemis are with you as well. It is a pleasure seeing you two again," Jadeite said. His face beaming with genuine mirth to the two diplomats.

"It is always a pleasure to see you two Luna, Artemis. Perhaps later we can all relax after these talks," Endymion said as he smiled for the first time all day. He generally liked the two very much and found them so far to be the most reasonable of all the diplomats of the many planets adhering to the Silver Millennium.

"Well, since you already know My advisors Luna and Artemis, may I introduce to you then, the Sailor Senshi of the Inner Realms, and Princesses of the four Inner Royal Houses, Minako Sailor Venus, Rei Sailor Mars, Makoto Sailor Jupiter, and Ami Sailor Mercury."

"Miladies, it is a honor to have you here with us," Endymion said as he curtly bowed to the Senshi. His General-Kings slightly bowing their heads in acknowledgement.

"And this, M'lord, is my daughter Princess Serenity. She will be joining us this morning. This will be her first diplomatic mission."

All eyes suddenly descended on to the two heirs as Princess Serenity took a few steps forward towards the Prince-King.

Someone behind her whispered "Breathe Serenity,just remeber to breath" But who she did not know. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear or decern from whom it came from,But as she took her last step forward the small whisper became a small mantra within her as she stood,looking into those deep dark blue eyes for the first time...

"Y-your majesty," Princess Serenity bowed to Endymion. Her silver white hair shimmering brilliantly in the morning sunlight, as her heart seemed to try to leap out of her chest and onto the green grass that was before her.

_Breathe Serenity just breathe..._

"Your highness."

The two stood for a few heart beats then, in a building awkward silence as Princess Serenity just stood there trying desperately to find something appropriate or stunning to say to impress. But all she could think of nothing and blurted out her first thought, as a warm sensation built within her chest.

"I-If I may say so your majesty, your home world is possibly the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It's even better than I ever imagined it back home... and I do that a lot."

Endymion was taken a back by such forwardness, rather endearing to him, and found her nervousness even charming and refreshingly...human.

"Thank you...that is truly an honor to hear _you_ praise my home so much. If you'd like, I could take you to the rose gardens sometime after these talks. Ah, with your permission of course your Majesty."

a splash of blush streaked the young Pricness's cheeks at the Prince-Kings compliment and offer, making her face feel hot and her chest a mixture of warmth and near pain from the speed of her heart beats.

"Oh, but of course Your Grace..."

The General-Kings and Senshi however were sharing very similar expressions of mild amusement.

The young looking Jadeite coughed loudly within the silence hiding a growing smile on his lips before Nephrite's elbow jabbed rather painfully into his side.

The Senshi weren't much better keeping it together as the sound of stifled giggles rippled outward from them.

"Well, then, Ahem! Shall we go inside and begin these talks?"

The talks started out well enough. Simple dry and factual talks of proper procedures of border defense and possible improvements in weaker parts of the defense plan. But as the talks wore on,and some more serious matters were beginning to be addressed, things began to get rather heated.

"well, What if the Outter Ssenshi cannot hold off an outside threat? Then what? Can't you at least loan us the Inner Senshi to aid us if worse comes to worse?"

Queen Serenity, who had been "discussing" for hours now on a possible alternative plan to bolster their planetary defense while also keeping Earth defense able was wearing thin on patience. The Prince-King believed that the Moon kingdom could lend senshi to their aid whenever they felt threatened but the Queen did not like this idea in the least. Mainly because it would put her own kingdom in a weaker position...as well as her daughters. Let alone the political upheaval with the other inner realmed planets if the Moon Kingdom started to do so without at least a curtiousy request to do such with their plaentary heirs. But most importantly Without the inner Senshi there to protect her daughter, Princess Serenity's life could well be in danger..and theirs.

But the Queen could not tell the Prince this last bit for security reasons. A fact that was making these talks very, very difficult to control let alone conclude on a mutual agreement.

"The fact of the matter is Lord Zoisite, that I cannot just loan the Senshi whenever it suits another. They are here for the whole universe,but they are also Pricnesses in their own right and as is common knowledge, do protect The Princess of the Moon Kingdom-My daughter," Serenity sighed. Her hands clasped before her on the hard wooden table before she continued. The weight of the heat of their annoyance and frustrations swelled as her own pressed harshly on her.

"But," Serenity sighed "perhaps we can at least loan a few of the Senshi when times are dire. But we must first speak with their perspective Kingdoms first on this...request."

"This is ridiculous," Nephrite said. "What you say M'lady is out right ridiculous!" the young man stood up,leaning across the large wooden table with one hand,leaning in to get good and close to her Majesty as he could.

"Nephrite! Stand down!" Endymion said,as he stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Nephrite, who was seething with anger stood for a moment eying the silver-white haired witch with a look of sheer defiance.

Queen Serenity stood her ground,holding her anger in check with the practice of ages as she stared right back into the mans fiery blue eyes with her own ice cold blue.

"Nephrite...," Endymion warned.

The young man,his jaw clenched tightly shut, stood upright again and looked his king in the eye as he said,"Endymion-M'lord, I meant no offense. I am sorry for losing my temper. It is unfitting of me. I apologize, I only meant to show my...disagreement on this idea that the Senshi are for the protection of all, yet it is clear that they follow only one ruler in the universe, and that is the Moon Kingdoms Queen" Nephrite said as he forced the dark pit of anger down deep within him. The act made him shiver a little with effort.

"Well, although I find your arguments against the Queens answer of action understandable, You should not be apologizing to me, but to her Majesty." Said the Prince-King.

Nephrite straightened his shoulders with a deep inhalation of effort. "Your Majesty, I apologize for my harsh words.."

"Lord Nephrite, apology accepted for the harsh words...honest as they maybe to those present, I just cannot do what you ask of me or the Senshi without endangering my own Kingdom."

"You're daughter you mean," Jadeite said from the far end of the table. Arms crossed his chest as he leaned heavily on the back of the large high back chair obviously bored with these talks.

"Both M'lord. In many respects." Venus cut in.

"Both?" Jadeite asked,a blond eyebrow cocked.

"An heir is in many respects, the heart of any kingdom. Without an heir, there can be no hope for a kingdom,and with no hope of progress in a kingdom, well, there is no kingdom at all..."

"Well Said Venus," Luna said.

Endymion's hand clenched reflexively.

"Perhaps we should have an intermission? Let everyone rest, and eat if hungry. It has been a rather long..ah,discussion..." Artemis suggested.

"Yes, I agree with Advisor Artemis. Let's take a break and then come back to the talks..."

Venus said. As She began to stand up.

"Yes..yes, let us all come back here in a n hours time." Endymion said. His voice tired and a little strained. These talks weren't going nearly as well as he had hoped. Looking across the table Princess Serenity sat, elegantly still, as she looked back at him with her blue eyes right on him.

It gave the Prince King a small shiver down his spine and a sensation he had never felt before...

Princess Serenity was glad of the break. The tension In the room was so thick it felt like swimming against a rushing current. She had no idea of the perils nor the emotional drain such talks would really bring with them. Tension was one thing,but this...well, it had disarmed her completely and made her feel a twinge of self doubt...

How could she do this? How did Endymion do this, her mother?

Suddenly Endymion got up and was beginning to make his way to the princess, but before he could reach her,Kunzite stepped beside him,matching the Prince Kings own quick pace.

"What is it Kunzite," Endymion said.

"Endy..what are you doing?" Kunzite whispered "Surely you're not going to make this diplomatic talk into some lovers game now...She's the Moon Kingdoms heir. Heir to the kingdom that tried to take your parents rule..."

Endymion spun in front of the tall imposing General, his black cape dramatically swinging around him.

"Yes, she is that..but she is also one of our guests and I intend to leave a good impression of our gracious kingdom.."

"For the kingdom or for yourself?"

"And you are one to talk you Grace. You've been eying Sailor Venus ever since she landed here!"

"Excuse me!" Kunzite bellowed,Sailor Venus turning around to look at the two men,eying them intently.

"We'll discuss it later..now if you would excuse me, I have a promise to keep.."

Endy said,patting his speechless friend on the shoulder as a sign of forgiveness before walking away.

"Princess, I was hoping I could possibly take you to the Rose gardens as promised? That is, if you would allow me the honor to..." Prince Endymion smiled.

"Oh, yes that would be wonderful." Serenity said beaming.

"Well then, shall we go then? Lets get away from these talks for a bit..."

"M'lord, if it is alright with you, the Senshi would like to keep an eye on the princess and get to know your

Generals a bit better in the process,if you wouldn't mind..." Venus asked.

"Oh, well by all means yes,yes. But of course..." Endymion said obviously distracted.

"Alright! We get to get up close and personal to the ladies!" Jadeite yelped with glee, while Nephrite shook his head in dismay. "Must you be so...transparent?"

Mars rolled her violet eyes for a brief moment mumbling something about men while Mercury blushed and stood not quite knowing what to do.

The General Kings and Senshi followed after their charges slowly behind the two royal heirs as Queen Serenity stood watching them walk off into out into the court yards to the path that lead to the Rose Gardens of Elysion,her chest filled with tightness of a foreboding she did not like...

"Luna,do you think we did the right thing? What of what Pluto mentioned..."

"The Senshi are with her your Majesty. She can't be in any safer hands."

The two walked silently down the sun lit path. Princess Serenity looking with awe at everything as they,and their ever present guardians, walked through the vegetation and trees.

"It's just so beautiful here and full of live it's amazing.."

Endymion smiled. "You mentioned how you..daydream a lot of this place..."

"Oh!..ah...Yes. I do. Well, I've always wanted to come here.. It always seemed from the sky like a beautiful place to live and see..."

"heh, it is.."

Serenity stopped mid step her face beat red. "I am sorry. I must sound like a complete idiot to you. A complete child! Forgive me.."

Endymion's brow furrowed a little at that. "Why should you apologize for enjoying life?"

"eh, well, no, that isn't what I was apologizing for...Its just that... you're a planetary ruler with responsibility of an

entire planents' well being and obligations to billions of people...my prattling must sound naive and silly to you.."

"On the contrary, I find your 'prattling' as you call it rather refreshing and..charming...After all, don't you have your own responsibilities as a future ruler yourself?"Endymion said.

Endymion paused. He did not know why he was speaking to her with such ease,nor why. Why was he so..._honest _around her, of all people? This was his kingdoms sworn enemy,and uneasy ally..yet here he was trying to make her feel better...more than better.

Small pearls of sweat were forming on his palms as he curled them into fists.

"I envy you."

Serenity was taken aback by this. Her blue eyes startled at such a statement.

"W-what? But why?"

Even before he could stop himself the words formed on his lips.

"You still have family. You can still find such..joy in the galaxy and carry the weight of royal duties as if they were nothing. To know that you are to one day rule is to know no real peace from intrigue and shadowy alliances and broken trust...yet here you are...enjoying the trees and roses with an innocence I wish I still knew..."

"It..is not an easy burden to carry...being royal born...harder still without parents. I can't even imagine how I would do if I were in your position as you say...I am sorry your Majesty.."

"No, I am sorry of even binging it up. How unkingly of me. I must seem like a complete and utter ass.."

"Not at all M;'lord. Knowing your thoughts has..illuminated me on your character..." Serenity said barely above a whisper. Who was this man she spoke to? All her ideas of him and dreams seemed to be melting rapidly to shine thought the reality of who this man really was...a man full of hurt and pain and of pride yet capable of such caring it made her heart almost break...the warmth in her chest grew at just the thought of them talking to each other..even if that conversation lead to perhaps darker paths than intended...

Endymion turned around to face the princess a warmth spreading from his chest outward...

"Illumi-"

Endymion's words were cut short as a dagger of icy pain broke within his chest. So cold it burned and so hot it chilled. His hand flew to his chest as black crystalline spikes broke out from his chest,reaching out menacingly towards the princess like claw like fingers...

"ENDYMION!"

"PRINCESS!"

Senshi and Generals both ran towards the pair, All setting up power attacks and weapons at the ready at the threat.

The claw like black crystals grabbed Serenity's chest that which now glowed a blinding white light...

_Mine..._

and before both fell into utter darkness, Endymion's vision could only be filled with the vision of Serenity,and the shadow that engulfed her and the sound of screams of help...

_**So? How was it? Not bad for a one nighter eh? What will happen to our heroes and what the hell is going on? Check out for chapter 5 of Millennium coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's been awhile since I've posted anything for this fanfic. For that I apologize. It's been a few rough patches, both in story and in life. But now I am back and thank you to all those still here waiting for the next installment checking each month on this story. You are all wonderful people each and everyone. **_

_**You might have noticed my pen name has changed. Weill it's for easier finding for other readers for other fanfics. Namely my up and coming Defiance White Rose Ship (Stahma X Kenya) fanfic. Don't worry Millennium will still be around and will always been worked on and who knows, maybe even completed one day!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything this is just for fun. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi. :)**_

_**V.**_

The bells continued to echo through out the kingdom, where a young woman had been day dreaming in her families garden. Her dark red hair blowing in the afternoon breeze making her eye straight catch glimpses of soft crimson before she tried, in vain, to push away the thick soft waves of hair out of her eyes when The bells had startled her almost into a straight heart attack.

Jumping up from where she had been laying, she looked around her to see if the danger was near her before she began to run back into the manor house when a man, large and stout dressed in dark expensive dress came rushing out of the house yelling to the young woman in heavy panic.

"Beryl! Beryl! Get in this house this instant! Something horrible has happened! Where have you been? Good Lords girl! Don't you understand, when you hear those bells, you come directly home? You could have been kidnapped and ransomed by some villainous fiend!"

The young woman held in a sigh and looked at her father with an exasperated expression. "no one is going to kidnap me father. And I am fine thank you. I can take care of myself."

The father looked at his only daughter with a stern expression.

"Do not talk back to me Beryl. I am your father,and that means you listen to me when I speak to you."

The young woman couldn't keep in the sigh any longer,the note of it filled with

tiredness.

"Yes. Father."

"Now, go to your room and stay there and when everything calms down we will go and visit his Lord Endymion. See how he is doing..."

almost in spite of herself, Beryls heart skipped with the mention of Endymion.

But as soon as she felt her heart react to the Pricne-Kings name, the little seed of resentment blossomed alittle.

Politics...

This wasn't a normal nor sincere concern for the Prince-King, but a social obligation and political maneuvering of her fathers. She knew it and He knew it. She was his best hope of securing the throne to their family,if he could just get his one and only daughter married to the ruler of Earth their legacy would be secure.

And power would be nearly limitless...well, as far as it could be,being Senshi-less anyway...

Beryl was well aware of his schemes that often centered around her. What she didn't understand was why.

Being Regnant to one of the most powerful and prestigious planets In the galaxy was more than enough for her. But it just wasn't so for her father who, up until a few years ago had practically run the planet on his own until Endymion was of age to take the throne himself..

The fact that it had slipped from his fingers was like a thorn in his side ever since,and it grew to become a vine twisted and barbed,entrapping Beryl into his schemes much like a spider weaves a web. The victim knowing that they are trapped but unable to escape the inevitable.

The whole thing made her sick and wish with all her heart that her mother was still alive to help her reason with her father somehow...

"But father, don't you think that seems abit.._Too_ shameless?"

Her father stood speechless for a moment, then squared his shoulders, as if ready for a fight.

Beryl took a step back, regretting instantly that she had said anything at all..her courage sapping away as she stood there against what seemed to her a growing dark mass ready to crush her..

"I-I only meant that it seems a bit exploitative for a time like this. Perhaps we could see him tomorrow once everything is secure..." Beyrl's voice died into a dry and tiny whisper. Her fathers eyes were blazing with anger.

_Stupid stupid. Why did I open my mouth!_

Her father leaned in close to the girl about to unleash a torrent of verbal barbs but thought better of it. He didn't want to upset his daughter...if she were to be too upset her mood could spoil the time her and Endymion would share later this evening...

_damn it all..._

without warning, her fathers rage filled body went soft and comforting seeming, his voice a calm and mellow whisper.

"You seem to miss the point my dear. This is more than just an opotunity,this is us as a family with power and influence to show our care for those that have granted us such things. As close friends to each other. Besides, don't you enjoy your time with Lord Endymion? Don't you like him?"

Beryls heart shrank a little at the suggestion, like a violet shrinking from too much light. Of course she liked him...perhaps even more than she was willing to admit to herself. But she didn't want anyone to know. Especially her father.

It was a dark kept secret between herself and her heart.

But it was truth. Even as long time childhood friends she enjoyed his company. And he with hers. That she could at least admit. Yes, she decided. That part was true and honest and untainted with any political intrigue. _That_ part of their relationship was a clear and pure place she felt at peace with.

_If only my love for him could be just as pure..._

"Yes. I do Like him father."

"Good. Then all is settled. Now go up to your room. I'll be posting extra guards till all this is over. And when everything is calm again, I will call on you when we go visit Lord Endymion," He said. His face lit with warmth and old unused laughter lines as he smiled at his daughter watching her disappear up the stairs and into her room.

His smile disappearing with her.

_**So what do you all think of this? Wonder just how this is all gonna go down exactly? And what about or Prince-King and Princess? What of the Senshi? Was this the threat Pluto was talking about and where the hell is Galaxia?!**_

_**Keep reading peeps this author is back in action. till next time,**_

_**Child of Irath.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon but to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi

**VI.**

The eight warriors ran to their prince and princess' bodies as fast as their feet would allow. But it just wasn't fast enough. Just not enough...

_But what if we fail..._

"Serenity!"

"Princess! Wake up please!"

"Endymion! Wake up! God damn it wake up!"

"Endy!"

mercury held Serenity's head in her lap,carefully checking if the princess' neck and spine were still intact, and uninjured, before doing so while Mars checked the Princess's pulse.

"She is stable but she won't wake up," Mars said.

"And the Prince?" Venus asked.

"He is alright but just like the Princess, he is unconscious.

Damn it! Who the hell did this? I will kill them all!" Nephrite seethed,hand at the ready on his swords hilt.

"What do we do now Venus?" Jupiter asked.

Mars stood up from her kneeling position next to Mercury. Her hands encased in crimson flames.

"We hunt who ever did this. That's what we do."

"I second that," jadeite said. His voice dark,grim.

"We need to get everyone into a secure location first before we can sweep the area. Kunzite, where can we put them?"

"the South wing of the castle is as good as any. We need to hurry if we are going to secure the area as fast as possible."

Venus nodded her agreement. Time was running out and the faster they could get everyone inside and guarded the better.

"Jupiter?"

"Already on it." Jupiter folded her tall frame, and gently lifted Serenity into her arms,careful not to injure the Princess further.

Kunzite lifted Endymion next,lifting the armored prince as if it were nothing, and,after making sure Endymion wasn't going to be injured jogged to the South wing of the castle, the call of warning bells drowning the small vally in it's peels of panic.

"Where is Serentiy?! What happened to her!?"

"Your daughter, and Prince-King Endymion are being carried to the South wing M'lady. Please, you and your advisers must meet with the rest in the South wing. We do not know what is going on or where the attackers might be if still here at all."

A pit of fear dropped into the Queens stomach, turning it into a knot upon itself as a fist of thick panic tightened it's grip around her insides making it hard to breathe.

_Serenity. My daughter..what happened, what happened? It can't be..no not yet..._

Queen Serenity's thoughts ran,becoming a mantra itself.

_not yet..._

_Please, by the Gods not yet!_

"just get me to my daughter." Queen Serenity said to the guards before being escorted out to the relative safety of the South wing.

In the South wing the Shitennou and Senshi had made it into a guest chamber where the Prince and Princess lied on the large bed, their faces looking as if they were nothing more than dreaming. The unnaturalness of it made it all the more disturbing.

The room filled with the tensioned silence of awakened vengeance. The ringing of warning bells echoed out like cruel black hearted laughter from the valley and into the sunny afternoon.

Every mind asked the same question, how could it had happened?

Kunzite, now sure of the security within and out of the room at least as far as the hall, walked over to Venus who sat on the bed next to Princess Serenity.

Her thin hand brushing a loose locket of silver hair from the young girls face. The Shitennou stood around the room checking windows and corners for any sign of threat while the Senshi stood protectively close to their princess.

No one wanted to leave their charges. But neither did anyone want the enemy to escape.

_We're in total panic and are torn between duty, and revenge. We need to refocus._

Kunzite had at least enough sense to get the guards to escort Queen serenity and her advisors to their location while carrying Endymion across the gardens and into the emergancy hall way specifically designed for such disasters.

Still...how did this happen?!

The question laid like a bare wound on everyones hearts.

_They balme themselves._

He knew because he shared that shame with them. It burned into his heart like red hot embers that burning everything into ash and transformed it into powerlessness. The only thing that burned brighter in their hearts now was the white heat of vengeance. And repentance.

It was the only thing to do,Kunzite decided. To hunt the fiend who did this to their Prince-King and if the Lords of Elysion smiled upon them, their shame would be removed...

Kunzite straightened his posture,shrugging off the heaviness and walked over to Venus who stood up from the bed as soon as he approached her. Her blue eyes shimmered alittle with un-ushered tears.

Kunzite was taken aback by them. They did not seem to fit with his image of the Leader of the Inner Senshi. The humanness of it broke his heart alittle. He never thought to question if perhaps even Senshi were human..

,Kunzite cleared his throat. Venus jumped at the noise, it breaking her focus.

"I have the guards bringing the Queen here as fast as they can. She should be here along with Advisers Luna and Artemis soon."

"thank you Kunzite." Venus said. Obviously refocusing herself as best as she could.

She had to for the Senshi and for the Princess's sake. She had to remain in control. She would not allow this to happen. She would not allow her emotions cloud her judgment. She promised herself. Not now, not ever.

"We need to sweep the area. We should pair up. So we do not get lost. We are new here, and know little of the surroundings," Venus stated.

"Alright. We split up to cover ground. Some one still needs to stay to keep gaurd and watch over them."

Jupiter turned from her watch at the window saying,"We can handle this Venus, don't worry. You just stay with Serenity."

Venus gave Jupiter a small smile of thanks, nodding.

"alright. Zoisite, you go with Jupiter, Jadeite and mars,Nephrite and Mercury, and I will stay here for now with Senshi Venus. We will both need to debrief with the Queen on what has happened. Come back as soon as you are done,and hopefully we will find who ever the hell did this."

"We still need someone to check the Shrine and High Priest Helios," Zoisite said.

Jadeite took a step forward,"we can check Kunzite," Jadeite volenteered.

Mars gave a quizzical look at Jadeite, who gave her a wink and smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll explain along the way."

"Don't call me sweetheart and I won't cook you to death."

"Enough jadeite. This isn't the time for one of your jokes."

Jadeite became serious again, like he was taking off a mask, to replace it with his own solmn sharp angled face and nodded to his friend. "I apologize Nephrite. I Understand. Let's get moving."

And with that, the rest followed.

"So," Mars began. "Who is this Helios exactly?"

Jadeite,who was walking beside her, smirked at her.

"oh,so you ARE curious about the Shrine and Helios eh? I knew it!"

He said chuckling as if it were the most amusming thing he had ever heard.

"If it's important I want to know. _Now._" She said,glaring at the young blonde man before her. He didn't seem all that intimidated by her as he walked confidently with as much ease as one would taking a stroll in a forest. It irritated her to no end.

"Well, if you must know, Helios is the High Priest of Elysion the Holy shrine of Earth."

Jadeite said nothing else after that and let the statement sit there for a few heart beats.

Fed up with waiting for more information that was clearly not forth coming, Mars stopped along the edge of the forested road before turning in front of jadeite in a red blur.

"And? What else? Tell me. Why would a High Priest be so important let alone a shrine at a time like this?"

Jadeite, stopped dead in his tracks looked up into the burning violet eyes that peirced his own. For a moment his heart stopped in mid beat from those eyes. So fierce. And beautiful...

But as soon as the thought rose he crushed them in his heart with an iron will.

Giving Mars one of his infamous boyish charm smiles,he leaned perhaps a little too close to her saying, "Well sweetheart we are practically a theocracy on this little planet aren't we? Ever wondered why that is hmm? Well in any case in a theorcacy, a High Priest would be a high valued target now wouldn't he hm?"

"Well yes, but why? Why would anyone wish to hurt a High priest who has little power over all compared to a deified king? Endymion was the one attacked not Helios."

"Well, as far as we know he wasn't but it wouldn't matter anyways. Helios could still be in trouble. And if so well...we got a big problem on our hands."

"this is confusing! Stop with all the ridiculous theatrics when we should be looking for the attackers who hurt and nearly killed our princess and king and be out with it already! "

"Sailor Mars. I am sorry. You are right. I do not mean to make light of such tragedy. It is just...it is my way to make light of any hard situation. if we cannot laugh even in death, then despair would surely swallow us all..."

no one said a word for what seemed eons as the two kept walking to the shrine up a head of them. Neither really knowing what to say or how to say it and the awkwardness felt unbearable.

"I'll tell you.."

Mars stopped walking as jadeites voice broke her line of thought. Alittle confused.

"Tell me what?"

"About why this is so important we go to the shrine. To see if Helios is alright."

Mars had completely forgotten about it after Jadeites odd behavior, but her chest burned red hot at the idea of a clue or new information to go on at all. If this information could be used to find the attacker...

_why am I telling her all this? Of all people a Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom. Jadeite, you fool..._

But his mind lost to his heart and his heart told him he needed to tell her...he just hoped he wouldn't ever regret what he was about to say...

"Tell you why this is so important. Even more important than watching over our King..It's a Secret Mars. A secret you must keep until our last days.."

"Jadeite, if this will get you into trouble don't...But if it really is that important to finding who did this then, well, sometimes rules and secrets were made to be broken. For the greater good of all."

"Hmf. Perhaps we are not so different after all,Sailor Senshi Mars. Or should I say, Princess Rei?"

"I-erm. Please, don't call me that. No one calls me that..." she said her face burning red as she looked away from this strange and handsome man before her.

_What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't a time for this!_

"But Rei is your name is it not? Can I not call you that? I mean, this is a secret I am about to share with you and saying Sailor Senshi Mars is sucha mouthful and Mars seems too impersonal..."

"Call me whatever you want just get to the point will you!"

The young man mumbled something under his breath, perhaps something brash towards the woman before him, or more than likely something to himself before he let out a long deep but quiet sigh.

"Well, the reason why I feel the need to tell you this is becaue it is more complicated than you realize, this attack. Far more complicated than just mere politics. The thing is, Helios and Endymion are one and the same. They are bound heart and soul. What happens to one, happens to the other. It is the strength and curse of this palce that allows each monarch in Endymions family line to be connected to the power of Elysion,the heart of Earth itself. What is strange however, and why we are going to the shrine now,is that Endymion isn't just connected to the power of Elysion. It is as if he _**Is**_ Elysion. The High Priest is usually the only one truly strong enough in connection and power to even read the power of the palce. Endymion however, can do far more than just read the energies. He can control it and manipluate it as he so chooses. So connected is he to the holy site that Helios must step in from time to time to protect Earth from Endymion himself. However, Because of this-"

"The two are linked permanently to each other..." Mars finished, stunned.

_Could this be the threat that Pluto warned us about?_

"You see now, why this is such a crisis. It's more than just our kingdom. It's the whole planet that could be in danger. A whole living planet that could potentially be snuffed out of existence like a candle flame in a storm if just one dies...

Mars nodded her agreement. It was a terrifying thought. How could someone even a Senshi protect a king let alone a whole planet when there was such a weakness?

No boyish charm was left on Jadeite's face as it melted away suddenly before Mars own eyes and showed in it's place the face of a man filled with pain and sadness. Such lonely sadness...

"It's frightening. Terrifying even. Being connected to another so strongly. And yet, here we are. The Shitettue given the impossible task of trying to protect what cannot be protected. Death is enviable even for a Deified-Prince-King. The best we can do is post pone the enviable fate of all who breathe. And by the Ancestors We will..._We will..."_

The sun was beginning to set along the mountain tops north of them and the burning iron orange of a dying sun cut a crossed Jadeite's thick wavy blonde hair lighting it on sunshine fire. He stepped away from Mars and looked up at those mountains and the shining crystalline architecture of the shrine before them like an omen.

Mars stood next to the Shitteou not saying a word,allowing all fo this sink knew she would need time to think this over. For its meaning for her mission but also for the long term and how it affected the attack on Serenity. But there was little more than a few heart beats to spare.

"thank you Jadeite for telling me. I-I am sorry."

Jadeite looked puzzled as a single brow rose quizzically. "For what?"

Sailor Mars sighed alittle. Was he really going to make her spell it out?

_Men_ she thought alittle bitterly.

"For me being so harsh on you. You really do care for Endymion don't you?"

jadeite took a small step back as if he were suddenly wounded by arrows in the chest. A hand flew to his bosom dramatically.

"Oh, you're words hurt me so! Did you really feel as if I didn't care for him? How dare you Ma'dam!"

"Ugh, you really are a handful and a drama queen. Never mind,I take it back. You _NEED_a firm boot up your ass. Let's just get to the shrine already we're nearly there."

Jadeite smiled large and brilliant, his eyes sparkling with dark wit and smokey desire "Well if it's your boot I wouldn't mind that at all..."

"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Suddenly a flash of what looked like flying bon fire lit the road for a good few miles, filling the air with the smell of smoke and the sound of Jadeite's yelps of help through out the valley...


End file.
